Doctor,doctor, give me the news
by fuzzybunnytoo
Summary: Au story of Erie as a doctor and Shu in trouble


Disclaimer; I own nothing but these few words that make up the story in my imagination and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Chapter one

It was 4 in the morning and Erie had been at work for over 24 hours. Sometimes he wondered why he wanted to be a doctor at this rate. It was long hours, everyone wanting something from him, and no life of his own to speak of. The only thing that saved him was his writing that got him out of his world and into any other world he wanted. Some day he was sure that they would collide just as his life with his father had. His father hated him being a doctor, he wanted him to carry on the tradition of the family and be a monk but that just was not for him. Even the hospital staff called him the "Heartless Wonder". He only cared about the interesting cases, the ones that no one else could figure out. Patients be damned, the disease was the enemy.

He sauntered on out to his ride, a sleek hot black motorcycle which was his second mode of transportation for he would not drive his baby to work, his Toyota Fest. But with Erie driving it you could rename it the Toyota **Very Fast**. He drove like a streak of light and that was what made him actually very happy.

He straddled his motorcycle started it up and loved the power between his legs and off he went to his apartment which was in one of the better parts of town. Everything had to be the best he could afford for Erie. No junk, he had to deal with enough of that at work.

He reached his apartment and there as he parked his cycle next to his Fest, he took off his helmet and then heard a sound that did not belong to the underground garage. It could be a car backfire but he was not sure so he slowly rambled over to the way he had heard the sound.

There on the concrete was a lump of humanity. God, they just don't quit he thought and ran over to the man. He looked around and whoever had shot the man was gone '_that's good'_. He didn't want to run into a gun toting nut. He then looked at the man bleeding on his garage floor. He was shabbily dressed and had a wound in his side and the most shocking pink hair. Erie picked up the man and took him to his apartment thinking he could do more for him quicker there than calling 911.

He laid him on the bed in his spare room and started to feel around his abdomen making the man moan.

"You have been shot don't move I am going to fix you up." Erie told the man. And with that the man passed out.

Damn, I hope he has not lost too much blood. He ripped the shirt from his abdomen and looked at what he had. '_Well, the bullet has gone through and through. That is good and no organs have been hit. He may live after all.'_

Erie put antiseptic and bandaged the wound. Thinking some IV fluids would help he started an IV of Ringers and added some vitamins; he looked like he could use them. Gee, he was thin and if you didn't know better you would think he was a gangly girl. Erie looked at the face and it was the face of an angel. He slowly ran his hand over the forehead and down the side of his face ending with a tender touch of the lips with his thumb. He almost wanted to kiss those lips until he realized what he was thinking and jerked his hand away. The man moaned or was he a boy. Erie could not tell his age exactly but he was sure he was at least18 or 19.

'_What am I thinking? I am about to ravish a boy I don't even know and I am not even into guys. But there is something that draws me to this one. What could it be?'_

Not wanting to think about this now but save it of later Erie went to his study to bring his laptop into the bedroom so he could sit and write while he watched after the boy. He had a deadline to meet and he better get on to it. He brought his computer back in the bedroom and noticed that the boy was groaning in pain. He retrieved his bag and got out a syringe and filled it with Demerol.

"This should take care of you for a while at least long enough for you to get some strength back. Sleep peacefully my young one." With that he kissed him on the forehead and walked over to the small desk he had in the room thinking it was a good idea to put it in even though he had thought it dumb at the time. After about and hour or two of typing he decided it was time for a beer and a smoke so he went out on the balcony popped the top of the beer he had gotten out of the fridge and lit up a cigarette. As the nicotine filled his lungs he remembered how much he missed it when he was at work. Damn, they treated him like a leper if he just took one out. It was his life what was it to them, nosey bastards.

As he smoked and drank his mind got to wandering back to the boy in his spare bedroom. 'I _wonder where he came from and what was he doing in that garage? Why would someone want to hurt such an innocent looking boy? He must have seen something he was not supposed to. Well, I will get to the bottom of this when he wakes up.'_

He sauntered back into the bedroom and crawled on the other side of the bed to have a few winks himself and he was asleep in just a few minutesAfter all the hours he had put in he slept the sleep of the dead or near to it. He had slept only an hour or so and he was awakened by a scream. He jumped up and saw the boy trying to get lose from his IV. Erie held the boy down by his shoulders but the wild look in the beautiful amethyst eyes told him he was going to have a time getting him to relax.

"Relax…you are safe…**do you understand? You are safe. I will not hurt you."**

The boy looked into Erie's eyes and realized he was indeed safe and in good care.

"Where am I?" the boy asked in wonder.

"You are in my apartment and I am a doctor. You were shot in my apartment's garage and I brought you here."

"Good they will not even think of looking for me here. I appreciate your help. I am forever in your debt."

"Who is this "they" that is after you?' asked Erie

"I don't think you need to know for you could get into a lot of trouble if you knew." The boy said trembling in terror.

"Look", Erie said," you have to tell me something sometime so I can keep you safe. I have a feeling that you are in a lot of trouble and it is going to take the police to figure this out."

"**No,**** I can't have the police in on this or I am dead.** They will kill me if they find out.

"It looks to me like they have already done a good job at that already. For now you are safe while I am sitting on the fact that you are still alive," Erie reproached the youth.

"And don't think I am not grateful but I think there is a leek in the department and I don't want to eat asphalt for my last meal. Please don't tell the police I am still alive.

He was so cute begging for his life Erie was determined not to tell anyone about the new acquirement that was staying with him. If something happened it would be mutual he made up his mind and he hoped something would happen. He found himself becoming more and more attached to his new little "friend".

"Let me check you wound." And he started checking what had brought the two together. He changed the bandages and went to dispose them.

When he got back to the room he found his patient trying to get out of the bed. "Wait just one minute pinky you can't get out of the bed yet you have several days of recuperation to do"

"**Don't call me Pinky**, my name is Shuichi and Shu to my friends." He was furious.

"Ok Shu, you just have that glorious pink hair".

"I didn't say you could call me Shu either." At this time he was totally indignant

"Look I saved your life I think I am entitled to call you Shu."

"Okay, but what do I call you "rude hateful doctor"?"

"It fits but you can call me Erie or Yuki..."

"You are the author Erie Yuki!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You are one of the best writers in Japan."

"I think I will call you Yuki that way it will throw them off the tracks. So, what do you do besides Doctor?"

"You sure are a nosey little fellow."

"I am not little or nosey. I am 20 years old and we just met and I need to know who you are because my life is in danger. So you can back off you rude lout."

"I am the lout? Kiss my ass you little brat!"

Shu started laughing so hard he couldn't contain himself. "That is funny. We both think each other is better that the other one and I can't even remember who I am except for my name."

"**What?"**

"Yep, it is just mostly a blank slate. I remember some things but there is a lot that is just gone..."

"Maybe I can get a story out of this." Said Erie thinking of a new was to add it to his current story.

"Don't you dare I am in bad enough trouble as it is."

"You need to tell me the story as you remember it. You look like a street urchin."

"Well. I am not! I am …..I am… guessing that is part I forgot."

"Think about it while I fix you another pain shot, it's time for it and I don't want you moving around too much for the first 24 hours. Good thing I am off from work for a while."

"Yuki, do you have any idea as to who I am?" Asked Shu for he was much troubled as to where he came from and why he was being shot at. He started to cry and Erie took him into his arms to help him feel better re at least to help Erie feel better.

"Shu I have no idea who you are or where you came from but I can make it peaceful while you stay here" Erie tried to soften the blow to Shu but it seemed to hit him harder than it did Shuichi.

**A/n: This is the first chapter of an AU fiction. Do you like it and do you want me to go on with it? If you have ideas please express them. My muse is taking a nap and sometimes just a small note can wake her up. Thanks so very much.**


End file.
